


Mrs. McGee's Graduation Speech

by Willow124



Series: After Everything.... [2]
Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types, Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: What kind of speech would Mrs. McGee give after the events of Grease 2?(Is technically a second chapter to my other Grease story, but it can be read by itself.)





	Mrs. McGee's Graduation Speech

"Good morning, students and parents! Welcome to the class of '62 graduation ceremony! As many of you know, this year has had quite a few ups and downs, and I am proud of all our graduates who have weathered these storms better than I could've ever hoped. Before we begin, you should know that this year's ceremony will be a little different, but we shall get to that in a moment. First, allow me to present Coach Calhoun. His leadership has led our own Rydell Rangers basketball team to their second championship in a row and our football team to their third in the last four years!"

Coach Calhoun came on stage and shook Mrs. McGee's hand before launching into a rousing speech about victory with only a little carnage thrown in. He gave the stage back to Mrs. McGee once he finished.

She stood and stared out over the crowd filling the gymnasium, taking a moment to stare out over the graduating class and many of her former students before she started speaking, "I mentioned before that this year's ceremony would be a little different. At this time, I would normally call our salutatorian to the stage to give a speech, followed by our valedictorian. However, due to recent events, neither felt comfortable enough to give a speech today. Instead, they came to me a few days ago and asked if I would speak in their place. Knowing what happened last week, I agreed to their request. Before I begin, I feel that the two should be honored. Miss Sharon Cooper and Mr. Michael Carrington, please stand. Miss Cooper is this year's salutatorian!" Mrs. McGee waited until the applause slowed before she added, "Mr. Carrington is our valedictorian!" she stated, waiting again for the cheering to calm down. 

Once the gym was quiet, she continued, "I'm sure many of you know what happened during our luau last weekend. A local biker gang, the Cycle Lords, attacked us. They tore down many of our decorations and terrorized my students and staff. These hooligans have been harassing our children for the last few years, but this time they went too far. If not for the actions of our students, I fear someone may have been injured. However, I don't wish to speak about the hoodlums. I want to tell you about the bravery of our students. I want to tell you about our Pink Ladies and T-Birds who knocked a few members of the gang off their bikes by throwing things at them, and I want to tell you about Mr. Carrington. He was able to lure them away with some truly impressive motor cycle tricks. Through his actions and those of our graduates who helped slow them down, the police were able to capture several of the hooligans, including their leader Leo Balmudo. If it were up to me, every one of our graduates would be rewarded. Instead, I found out Monday that one student was being punished severely for aiding us. Before I explain, let me tell you about something that happened a few years ago.

"I am sure many of you remember our class of '59 valedictorian, Miss Sandra Olsson? Miss Olsson, now Mrs. Zuko, moved to the United States just in time for her senior year here at Rydell. She was an exemplary student and was adopted into our Pink Ladies near the end of that year. The then leader of our T-Birds, Daniel Zuko, proposed to her the day of their graduation fair after spending the entire year courting her... in his own way. Two months later, they were married. I know many speculated about why they were married so quickly, though some of the less pure rumore were soon proven false. Even I didn't know the truth. On Tuesday, I found out. Mr. and Mrs. Zuko, Mr. Carrington, and this year's Pink Ladies and T-Birds came into my office just after classes ended for the day. They told me a troubling story.

"Two years ago, Lyle and Kate Olsson found out their daughter was a Pink Lady and was engaged to Mr. Zuko. They demanded she break the engagement. When she refused, they gave her an ultimatum... she either leave the Pink Ladies and T-Birds far behind her or she would be forced to leave their home. She called her fiance' and the two were married at the courthouse surrounded by their closest friends that day. One week ago on the night of the luau, their nephew returned home in a new T-Birds jacket. On Monday, they called their daughter and son-in-law to come and show Mr. Carrington what would happen in he remained friends with the T-Birds and Pink Ladies and issued another challenge... like his cousin, he refused. The group in my office Tuesday were there to change the home address on his paperwork. Once I heard the story, I was shocked... I couldn't understand how Mr. and Mrs. Olsson could choose to abandon the two teenagers in their care. When I asked, I was given an answer I was not prepared for... Sandy and Michael were kicked out of their home, abandoned by the people who were supposed to care for them, because of bigotry. Mr. and Mrs. Olsson believe our T-Birds and Pink Ladies are gangs on par with Mr. Balmudo and his Cycle Lords. We know the truth here. If not for the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies, and especially Mr. Carrington, I fear the Cycle Lords would have never been stopped. I know this speech isn't what you were expecting this year, but I felt that we needed the reminder to look beyond first impressions. Before I start calling out names, let us give a round of applause for this year's heroes: the T-Birds and Pink Ladies!"

Mrs. McGee felt the cheering shake the rafters. Behind her, Blanche's voice could be heard over everyone. In the front row, the students were congratulating Sharon and Michael while other students further back were doing the same for the rest of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. All around the room, people looked thoughtful even as they cheered. A group of about ten people all wearing pink or black cheered the loudest from their place near the stage. Mrs. McGee was quite proud of herself. She knew the story would be all over town by tomorrow. She had never felt the rumors that followed Mrs. Zuko were founded. Now that she had proof, she couldn't let them continue. She didn't feel any sympathy for the Olssons. They had two of the best students she had ever had the pleasure of knowing in their family and then threw them away. They could've had a large group of adopted children (and soon grandchildren) filling their house with love and laughter, but their own actions prevented it. In her mind, they deserved anything that happened after their speech. Only time would tell if they would make up with Sandy and Michael, but she didn't think they would. If they continued on like they were, she couldn't see the town accepting them. The T-Birds and Pink Ladies were loved in Rydell.


End file.
